


Sloppy Seconds

by VindictiveGrace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky is your boyfriend, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Sloppy Seconds, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, dp, her bags are already packed, messy sex, the author is going to hell for this, unlabeled relationship dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveGrace/pseuds/VindictiveGrace
Summary: You and Bucky head home, ready to place the finishing touches on your date night. Steve calls, and everyone gets what they needed.





	Sloppy Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my Tumblr page [here](https://vindictivegrace.tumblr.com/post/159840053045/sloppy-seconds).
> 
> I needed this, too. Partly because I’m procrastinating on another story I should be writing, partly because I haven’t posted any new fics in a while, and partly because I needed _this_. Did you need it too? Let me know what you think via comments and kudos, and as always—enjoy! ^_^

Bucky held your hand gently with his flesh one, leading you down the hallway to his room. You were both quiet but giggling innocently. Date night had gone well. It was a simple night out—movie and a dinner. You always preferred it in that order instead of the other way around. Watching the movie first meant that dinner didn’t have to be rushed. But you two skipped dessert to save time anyway. The real treat would come later in the night.

You were back in Bucky’s room. The lights were dimmed and soft ambient music filtered through Bucky’s computer speakers. The mood was set just the way you liked it. He approached you quietly, eying you sweetly. Both of your clothes came off easily, and soon Bucky had you on the ground in the nest of blankets and pillows set up in the corner. He rested his muscular, naked body between your equally naked legs and leaned over you. Bucky peppered kisses wherever he could until he finally met your lips. He ground his pelvis against yours, feeling your pussy get slick against his cock without slipping himself in quiet yet. He wanted to warm you up first.

Off in the pile of discarded clothes, Bucky’s phone began to ring. Neither of you noticed until it stopped and your phone started ringing right afterwards. Then Bucky’s twice. Back to yours again.

Bucky grinned against your lips before getting to his feet. “Oh right, our treat.” His semi-hard bobbed from side to side as he walked over to the clothes and dug out his phone. It was Steve.

The phone rang again and Bucky answered immediately.

“Hey Steve, you ready to come over?”

“Well what do you think, asshole?” The room was quiet enough that you could hear Steve’s tinny voice through Bucky’s phone. He sounded eager and impatient. You laughed.

Bucky toyed with Steve. “Well I dunno, man,” he replied. “I haven’t even asked Y/N if it’s okay yet.”

Bucky already knew you could hear Steve over the phone. He pulled the phone away to ask you, loud enough for Steve to hear. “Is it all right with you, Y/N? Sounds like he really needs it tonight.” He tried to hold back the sly grin growing in his face, but he couldn’t help himself. You noticed his semi-hard is growing.

You couldn’t help yourself, either.

“Of course, Bucky,” You played along, even though this was the plan the whole night. “It’s been awhile since Steve’s come over, anyway.”  
  
Bucky returned to the call and gave Steve the OK to come over. Not even five minutes later, there was a frantic knocking on Bucky’s door. Either Steve was already in the hallway waiting for you and Bucky to say yes, or he was so desperate he ran over.  

As soon as Bucky opened the door, Steve rushed in, flustered, rosy cheeked, breathless, and determined. You were never able to completely prepare yourself for the hurricane of Steve’s lust crashing through. He took off his clothes immediately, and in an instant he was completely nude and occupying the same space between your open legs that Bucky had not a moment ago.

Bucky let out a chuckle. He always got a kick out of Steve when he was like this. Bucky’s expression grew darker as he made his way to the nearby armchair. He made himself comfortable, settling with a sigh and his now large, rock hard cock in his hand. He stroked himself idly, ready to watch as Steve hurriedly had his way with you.

Steve was rough. He shoved himself inside you right away and began thrusting, whether you were ready for him or not. Luckily, Bucky’s little warmup with you made you wet enough to handle it whatever Steve was going to give you. You screamed out anyway.

Steve gripped your upper arms and had you pinned down to the ground hard while he plowed into you relentlessly. He shoved his lips onto yours and kissed you just as wildly. He broke the kiss to lap at the sensitive spot on your neck and sucked hard. You knew your neck would bruise there later. He moved to suck one of your nipples until it hardened between his lips, while he kneaded your other breast as much as he could. His thrusting pace never once faltered.

When he broke away from your chest, his hazy lust filled eyes bore into yours. You gave yourself up to Steve, your body just lax enough to let him have complete control. Soon you were able to catch up with his hurried pace and you were matching him thrust for thrust.

Steve’s hips starting jerking in and out erratically. He was getting close. The first round was always the quickest. That was fine with you (and Bucky) because Steve would be ready for round _three_ in no time.

You reached up to palm the back of Steve’s head and pull him close so yours. “C’mon, Stevie,” you coaxed. “Cum in my pussy. I know you wanna do it. I’m right here for you. Fill me up right, big boy. Make me feel good, big boy. I wanna drip all over with you. Yeah, Stevie, yeah! That’s it! Yeah! Yeah!” you kept huffing.  
  
“Y/N…I…AH!” You felt Steve’s body spasm against yours and his hot cum gathering deep inside you. When he was done, he dropped his full weight on you for a moment. He was breathing hard. His whole face was red, and rosy blotches peppered his large frame. He was glistening. The scent of sweat and spunk already lingered in the air.

Bucky walked up to the nest of blankets and kneeled over to place a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “You okay bud?” Steve nodded. “Why don’t you take a rest over in the armchair? I’ll take it from here.” Steve rolled over and sighed deeply, his forearm covering his face. His softened cock was already hardening again. He’d be back in no time.

Bucky shook his head at the spent super-soldier and assumed his position up against you anyway. If Steve wanted to lay right next to you two and watch, or listen, or pass out, or whatever he was doing on the ground, then so be it, Bucky thought.

“How’re you doing, Y/N?” Bucky checked in with you.

“I’m doing great,” you sighed. “But I would feel better if you got on with it.”  
  
“Of course, doll.” Bucky slid himself inside your pussy and moaned loudly.

Sloppy seconds was Bucky’s absolute favorite—that’s why despite being your boyfriend, he always let Steve fuck you first when the three of you were together. Steve knew how to fill you up just right, and having his cum and your juices coat Bucky’s cock made Bucky’s mind reel with intoxicating pleasure. Bucky liked to go slow and savor the feeling. Your core was so wet and slick and ridiculously hot, and each time he pushed his cock in he could feel Steve’s cum spill out around the edges. It dripped onto Bucky’s balls and splattered up his lower waist and covered your thighs and his. Nothing felt better to Bucky. He lulled his head down and connected his lips to yours, moaning loudly as if he was devouring his first meal after being lost in a desert for weeks on end. Apparently Bucky needed this tonight, too.

Bucky pulled away from your lips and brought his thrusting to a comfortable, sensual pace. It was just enough to keep you wanting for more and a nice contrast to Steve’s jackhammering moment ago. Bucky’s cock moving in and out between the extra cum and your juices made you feel so damn hot down there. Obscene squishing sounds filled the air while Bucky kept fucking you. You were gasping and moaning so much now.

Bucky picked you up, leaned himself back into a seated position, and rested you on his sturdy thighs. He held you down by your ass so he could grind into you more forcefully. Steve’s cum was dribbling out everywhere. Bucky was groaning along with you now and kissing you wherever he could. He made sure to shift you just right so his grinding rubbed up against your clit. When he found the right angle, you shuddered violently and strings of gibberish and curses fell out of your mouth.

“Mmmm…It’s your turn, Y/N,” Bucky breathed out. “That’s it. Just like that, doll. Yes…you’re doing great. You make me feel so good. I wanna make you feel good too. Cum for me, baby. You’re almost there. Yes… I can feel it. You feel great, doll. You feel so good with Stevie’s cum all over my cock. Making a mess all over me,” Bucky cooed against your ear.

Bucky could feel your walls tighten around his cock. Your breath quickened. You and he both were covered in a thin layer of sweat. You wrapped your arms around Bucky’s neck and gave him a messy, tongue-filled kiss right before you broke away groaned out your orgasm.

“Ah…that’s it doll. Mmm…You’re so beautiful when you cum,” Bucky said through your release. He kept fucking into you through your orgasm. Your walls pulsated around his cock through each wave of pleasure, and soon he too was releasing into you. You could feel spurts of warmth blossom from inside your core and the wetness overflow past your entrance and ooze wherever it could go.

“Oh my god…” you huffed out, ecstasy and exhaustion laced in your voice. “Oh my god…” You flopped back onto the pile of blankets and pillows. Bucky fell over to lie next to you. You were both doing whatever you could to catch your breath.

But Steve, who had been jacking off while lying on his side the whole time during Bucky’s round, was alert and ready to go. You turned your head to the side, locking eyes with Steve, and you laughed.

He shrugged at you, and himself, and the whole situation you three were in. “Sorry, Y/N. I can’t help it!” Now he was laughing too. His cock head glistened. Precum was steadily flowing from his slit and pooling onto the floor. Steve always produced so much that he had an unbelievable amount to share. You clenched your legs, fully aware of the fact, feeling his and Bucky’s heated cum and your juices mingling inside your pussy and slowly finding its way out.

You rolled to your side and scooted your body closer to Steve’s. When you got close enough, you reached out with your top hand and laid it over the hand Steve was using to rub himself. He slowed down the work he was doing to himself, opting to let you guide his hand back and forth over his engorged cock.

“Y/N…” he breathed out. The warmth behind his voice washed over your face, and you sighed. You weren’t ready to get fucked again, not yet, and Bucky was still out of it. But you thought of something else you could do to help Steve out in the meantime.

  
You motioned for Steve to get up and kneel. While he did so, you leaned up and got on your hands and knees right in front of him. You used your hand to encourage Steve let his hand go of his cock, and holding Steve at the base, you took him into your mouth.

“Oh fuck, y-y-yess…” Steve stammered. You were thorough with him. You brought his cock deep into your mouth and pulled out slowly, licking the underside of his member with your flattened tongue. You went back and forth this way, again and again. When only his cockhead remained in your mouth, you massaged it between your tongue and your lips. Steve’s precum soaked your lips and dribbled down your chin as it filled your mouth.

You sucked Steve’s cock deep into your mouth again and swallowed his precum, making sure Steve could feel every movement inside your mouth. You closed your eyes and hummed around him, savoring his taste and the whimpers escaping his mouth. Steve’s hands palmed the sides of your face, only allowing it to follow your movements and no more. He was trembling from trying so hard not to fuck a hole through the back of your head like he wish he could.

You yipped. Suddenly you felt a cool palm stroking your ass.  
  
“Mmm, what are you doing, doll? You helping Stevie out like a good girl?” Bucky was kneeling next to you now, looking down Steve’s cock disappearing repeatedly into your mouth. He looked at Steve. “Is that what she’s doing, buddy? Making you feel good? Does her sweet little mouth feel good, pal?”  
  
Steve was trying to steady his breathing so he could talk. “Yeah, Buck. Y/N’s mouth feels—oooh!” You started sucking more deliberately and hollowed your cheeks. “Her mouth is amazing,” Steve continued.

“Hey, Stevie. Don’t you think Y/N is amazing?”  
  
“Yeah, umph, she...ah! She is, Bucky. She really is…”  
  
“Let’s show her how amazing we think she is then.” Bucky crawled over to kneel behind your ass. He slipped his metal index and middle finger into your core and pumped in and out. His whole hand was immediately coated. Bucky’s actions made you moan around Steve’s cock, causing Steve to groan along with you.

Bucky pulled his fingers out and sucked them into his mouth, lapping up everyone’s intermingled essence, savoring the nuances of the hybrid flavor. He then lined himself up and slipped back into your oversoaked pussy.  


No one was talking anymore. Only the sound of skin smacking against skin, squishy wetness, and moans and sighs filled the room. The music had stopped playing long ago, but none of you cared. Steve tightened his hold around your cheeks and snapped his hips against your mouth like he wanted to, and Bucky ground into your pussy from behind, his movements much faster than they were before. The two super-soldiers fell into a rhythm that left you breathless and incapable of pulling back and recuperating—exactly how you liked it. You were surrounded by sex. You needed this. You were looking forward to this all night. You moaned and keened the loudest out of the three of you, and the loudest you had all night.

Bucky smacked your ass hard and picked up the pace. You cried out, trying desperately to call out his name, but only Steve’s cock caught your muffled gag. He sped up too.

There was so much cum everywhere. While he kept jerking hips against your bottom, Bucky had no problem swiping some up around his metal fingers again. He used his index finger to toy with your exposed entrance between your butt cheeks. You twitched at the sudden sensation, understanding what was about to happen. You lowered your front half and raised your ass higher, presenting yourself to Bucky’s whims in the back. Bucky fingered the ring of muscles before padding at the opening, and then gently pushing his finger in. He looked at Steve on the other side and watched his partner’s hazy eyes look down your body to what he was up to. Steve got the hint, too. He looked up at Bucky and winked. A sultry smile spread across Steve’s face. Bucky matched Steve’s smile with his own.

Soon, Bucky was able to fit his whole index finger in your asshole, followed by another finger, and another. It didn’t take so long considering everything the three of you have been up to all night. You were about to lose it. All three of your holes were stuffed and stimulated in the right spots. You could feel your release coming closer. You tried to warn your boys, but it was difficult to speak when your mouth was stuffed with cock (like you wanted it to be). Steve and Bucky could feel something happen though, and probably traded nonverbal cues, because they both slowed down and eventually pulled out before you could drown in your orgasm.

You were trembling violently. You needed that release, but you were also grateful for the short reprieve. You knew what was coming. Everything between your legs clenched hard in anticipation. You could feel Bucky rub his cock up and down between your butt cheeks. He then touched the tip of his cock to your prepped entrance and pushed in slowly, more slowly than he had with his fingers before.

You swore loudly. It was intense, almost painful, and you could feel every bit of Bucky’s cock shifting into you inch by inch. After several minutes of heavy panting and patient movements, Bucky was finally flush against your ass.  He held you by your shoulders, pulled your back up to his chest, and guided you to lie back on his reclined body. Bucky spread his legs out to each side of you, opening up his pelvis and helping him slide up inside just a little more. Your knees were up, your feet were flat on the floor and your legs opened almost as wide as Bucky’s. You two sat like that for another minute so you could get used to his cock.

When you were ready, Bucky hooked his arms under your thighs to pull your legs back, your knees next to your head and your feet in the air, presenting your pussy to Steve. Steve crawled into the space between yours and Bucky’s legs and kissed you passionately on the lips. He pushed himself in carefully, slowly, and then he too was inside you to the hilt.

The three of you waited, this overloaded and powerful sensation alone threatening to make everyone cum. This wouldn’t last much longer, at least not for you, double stuffed and sandwiched in between Steve and Bucky like that—exactly the way you all loved it.

“Do it,” you panted out.

Bucky ground his pelvis against you in all the circular patterns he could think of, while Steve pulled his cock almost all the way out and slid all the way back into your pussy. It was slow and methodic and the two super soldiers were perfectly in sync with each other. You begged loudly to whoever could hear. Bucky and Steve were huffing and groaning around you. Each incidental graze between their cocks near your openings made them shudder. They could feel the ghost of their movements deep inside you too, the boundary between both of your centers being stretched thin.

Bucky whispered hotly against your ear. “You see what you do to us, Y/N? You see how badly we want to fuck you? We can’t even wait our turn, we have to go at it at the same time. Open your eyes, Y/N. Look at Steve fuck you. Look at his cock come in and out of that messy pussy of yours.” You did as Bucky said. Each time Steve drew back, you could see his large thick cock coated with all the slick inside you and all over you from tonight. You looked up at Steve through your hooded eyes and he leaned down to kiss you, deeply, moaning into it, encouraging you to keep enjoying the moment just a little longer.

Bucky kept grinding against you, his cock hot and pulsing deep inside your asshole. He could feel you tightening again. You were so close. “That’s it, Y/N, cum for us. One more time, doll. Let’s see your pretty face cum for us, one last time.”  
  
Your last orgasm for the night quickly rushed in. You were shaking and clamping down on both Steve and Bucky now, and they each rode into you until they too had cum inside you. They pulled out slowly, and all three of you collapsed in a disheveled heap.  
 

\-----  
 

When you recovered moments later, you saw them together on the other side of the nest of blankets and pillows. Bucky was between Steve’s legs now, forcing his cock in and out Steve’s ass and clutching Steve’s member, stroking in time with his hips. Steve was keening and whining softly, while Bucky growled encouragement to help Steve and himself to their final release.

You studied them, feeling the arousal pool in your core and radiate out, but too exhausted to do anything about it. Bucky and Steve always described themselves as best friends, but the way they fucked clearly told a different story. The way the three of you messed around, repeatedly, exclusively, told a different story. But the meaning behind it all was a conversation for another time. You were content here in the moment.

When they finished resting, you saw Bucky and Steve get up and head towards the bathroom. Soon, Bucky was by your side with a warm, moistened washcloth. He cleaned up all the mess he and Steve made with you over your body and between your legs, all the while whispering sweet nothings. Steve kneeled over you with another damp washcloth to help clean you up, too. He leaned over to kiss you gently, sighing words only the three of you shared.

  
—End—


End file.
